


Opposite Ends of the Spectrum

by Phillipe363



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Evil Kylo Ren, F/M, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Rey, Luke being an actual hero and Jedi, Rey is tortured, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Luke and Finn plan a recuse mission after Rey gets captured by Kylo Renn and this leads to more then one confrontation. Of course like always any recuse mission rarely ever goes according to plan.





	Opposite Ends of the Spectrum

**Hey guys**

**So, I got this plot bunny, well one of multiple others, but this is the first one I actually got in finished form for Star Wars.**

**I've been a fan of Star Wars ever since I was a child and first saw New Hope through Return of the Jedi first, before anything else like the prequels.**

**Everything up to the Last Jedi is canon so after The Force Awakens this is AU.**

**Don't own Star Wars since I would be doing things a lot differently if I did.**

* * *

corridor of an Imperial Star Destroyer

Luke is wearing his tan and dull white robes with a brown belt containing his lightsaber. Luke's hair unlike a year ago on Ahch-To, when Rey found him, is trimmed down to resemble the style years ago during the time of defeating the Emperor. Though with some gray in it and Luke's beard has been completely shaven off, compared to the fuller bushy beard a year ago.

Nearby is Finn who has his blaster pistol drawn as they are quietly sneaking around the ship. Which majorly helps is the battle going on outside, that Poe Dameron along with other members of The Resistance are waging an assault against the First Order ships who is putting all of it's focus on countering it.

Currently they are searching for Rey who was captured by Kylo Ren then tortured by Kylo to draw Luke here, due to knowing that Rey's pain would affect him through the Force.

Coming out his thoughts Luke is nearing a corner, along with Finn.

Stopping his movements Luke sensing through the Force to feel two guards, just as Finn comes to a stop as well. Stepping out from around the corner Luke walks in front of the guards, in their typical white armor some feet away.

"Both of you go take a long walk and you never saw me" Luke said using a mind trick on them.

The two guards repeat what Luke said before they go walking off past Luke and head off towards the left as they begin a long walk to some unknown destination.

"That's always neat to see" Finn said coming out from around the corner as well.

"Helpful but it's risky for both the person giving the order and the receiver. One reason why the Jedi doesn't use it that often. Putting aside the moral issues I have with it" Luke explains.

Finn merely nods while both Luke and him walk towards the door that opens automatically where they enter the room. Upon stepping inside both of them stop to look upon the current scene in slight horror.

The entire room is white with bright white lights shining towards Rey who is strung up by her arms while having multiple cuts and burns on her upper body from a lightsaber. Rey herself looks worn down and exhausted.

Quickly overcoming their horror Luke and Finn rush over with Luke using the Force to release the ropes hold Rey up to allow Finn to gently lower his wife down, who begins to stir from her unconsciousness.

"Finn? Luke?" Rey asked weakly wondering if she was hallucinating.

"Yeah it's us" Finn said.

"Thank you for coming for me" Rey said, since that's always been one of her deepest worries is being left behind by the people she cares about. Something Kylo used to mentally torture her.

"I'll always come for you" Finn replied.

Briefly Finn and Rey kiss, a reminder that they are both alive and with each other again. Luke tries to keep from rolling his eyes given Han and Leia used to do, but so did Mara and him. So, he's hardly one to judge.

"Can you walk?" Luke asked concerningly.

Rey glances at Finn who helps her to her feet where after a moment she finds her footing but it's very weak, since it's taking all her strength to stand. Closing her eyes Rey draws upon the life properties of the Force to gain enough strength to survive long enough until they can get out of here and possibly fight.

"For now. I don't have my lightsaber" Rey said grimacing

"Here, I found it left behind after Kylo took you" Finn said handing Rey her lightsaber

Taking the device Rey attaches it to her belt while wincing in pain as while placing her right arm around her husband's shoulders for support.

As Luke, Rey and Finn walk out of the room Luke turns to see off to his left is Kylo in the far distance on a metal catwalk.

"Go to the hanger and get to the Falcon. If I'm not back by the time you reach it leave without me" Luke said dropping his cloak to make fighting easier.

Both Finn and Rey think of saying something but decide against it with heading off in the opposite direction, both simply hoping Luke survives. Also, both hope the Jedi master can put this monster down for good.

Walking forward eventually Luke stops only some feet away from his former student who is grabbed in his black armor, with his helmet and black hooded cloak.

"You have come to try and turn me to the light once again uncle?" Kylo said in a mocking tone.

"No, you proved that all my attempts to pull you away from Snoke and the dark side were for nothing when you burned the temple to the ground. Among everything else you've done, Kylo including killing Han" Luke said snarling.

"Doesn't mean you will kill me, since you never could kill my grandfather. I brought you here to kill you and I shall remove the last two Jedi from existence. Not being emotionally cut off with your anger towards me is not very Jedi like" Kylo said drawing his lightsaber.

"I more of walk along a gray area" Luke replied.

"You did leave out one person close to you I did kill, your wife. What was her name, Mara Jade? Shame you weren't fast enough to save her either" Kylo said viciously.

"Let's end this" Luke said, trying to bury the pain and anger at the mention Mara's death. Drawing on the light side of the Force, Luke clams his emotions with clearing his head.

"With pleasure" Kylo said while igniting his fiery red crossguard lightsaber.

Luke responds by igniting his own lightsaber which gripping with both hands raises it up as the green glow of the blade illuminates his face.

Kylo rushes forward attacking in a downward swipe only for Luke to block it, with slightly struggling against Kylo. Pushing forward Kylo manages to break the blade lock and cutting Luke across his left side who yells in pain. Luke manages to move Kylo back slightly with a Force push.

Luke moves forward with bringing his blade down onto Ren's left shoulder deeply cutting it causing the dark side user to scream in pain, before Kylo slashes at Luke's right leg only to succeeded in cutting the fabric.

Blocking a swipe at his head Luke and Kylo engage in a fast and deadly sword fight with blade meeting blade. Using certain attacks that if either one had any lesser skill or experience it would have mortally wounded the other if either Luke or Kylo didn't block or move out of the way.

Ducking a swipe at his head Kylo then stopping one towards his chest Kylo makes a swipe at Luke's upper body only to be blocked. Letting go of the lightsaber in a surprise move Kylo reaches up with focusing on the Force pulls a massive air containing cylinder down from the ceiling, and sends it towards Luke.

However, Luke reaching up with his left hand stops the device in midair using the Force before causally throwing it into the lower section of the ship.

Kylo Force pulls his lightsaber back to him with igniting it once more and charging at the Jedi master.

Only for Luke to side step missing his downward swipe before Luke brings his blade down removing Kylo of his hands before stabbing Kylo through the chest and pulls it out.

Dropping to the ground in obvious pain Kylo looks up at Luke with anger while hissing in pain.

"I didn't expect… you didn't kill my grandfather" Kylo manages to get out.

"The difference between my father and you is somewhere very deep in his soul he could be saved, wanted to be saved. You fully embraced the evil power Snoke offered you becoming somebody who couldn't be saved, a remorseless monster" Luke replied.

As Kylo breaths his last Luke sighs in regret and guilt for having to kill his best friend and sister's son, along with his own pupil. For the better of the universe, but that doesn't make it any easier.

Turning around Luke walks back towards the direction Finn and Rey took, with eventually reaching his cloak on the floor which he picks up. Placing his cloak back on Luke notices two First Order troopers coming out from around the corner with raising up their blaster riles.

Luke raises up his left hand with causally giving each trooper a light Force choke like he did to those Gamorrean guards years ago when entering Jabba's Palace.

While the two First Order troopers fall to the ground clutching their throat as they slip into unconsciousness, Luke calmly walks past them continuing onwards.

* * *

Elsewhere in the hanger section on the Imperial Star Destroyer

Hiding behind a huge stacks of crates Rey and Finn are taking heavy fire by First Order troopers who surround them on both sides. Finn rechecks his blaster to be sure it's not overheated. Meanwhile Rey has a blaster rifle which she is using to return fire at some of the troopers with managing to hit a few men sending them down.

Finn looking up fires off blasts one after another managing to hit two in the chest killing them both, but misses another before being forced to take cover. Rey misses a trooper and the blaster gets shot causing her to drop now useless weapon.

Several feet away on the lowered boarding ramp to the Millennium Falcon opens as Chewie is firing at the First Order troopers with his bowcaster hitting some and sending others flying to due to the energy from being around the blast.

However, Chewie is required to take cover behind a wall when the troopers return fire at him.

"I'm tired of getting shot at" Rey said.

"Me to, let's end this" Finn said.

"If this doesn't work, love you" Rey said, with a smile.

"Love you" Finn replied grinning.

Rey stands up with turning towards the troopers shooting at them from behind with extending out both her arms and where using the Force lifts thirteen of the troopers into the air and with effort throws them across the hanger where they land in various spots out cold and some are dead.

Finn meanwhile emerges from cover with shooting and hitting some of the First Order troops in front, just as Chewie emerges from cover taking out some more of them with either killing or severely wounding them.

Unlatching her lightsaber Rey, feeling tired due to the use of energy wavers slightly, but quickly refocuses with igniting the blue blade. Rushing forward Rey engages three First Order troops who don't last long despite shooting at the Jedi.

One gets his left arm slashed off causing him to fall to the ground in pain, another gets slashed across the upper body sending him to the ground. For the finale trooper gets his laser bolt deflected back into his chest causing him to fall to the ground dead.

Meanwhile Finn quickly fires off a blast striking a trooper in the chest then grabbing a nearby grenade throws it into a small squad of men heading towards him. The grenade explodes blowing them all in different directions.

Chewie meanwhile finishes off the two remaining troopers with a blast from his weapon.

Glancing around Rey notices how there's no more troopers left standing for a moment, so she shuts off her lightsaber just as Chewie heads inside the Millennium Falcon to get it ready for takeoff.

Rey begins walking towards the Falcon while Finn keeps watch for any more troopers while heading towards it as well, where they both eventually board.

Glancing out at the hanger "We are not leaving until Luke arrives" Rey said.

"Luke gave us very clear instructions that if he didn't show to leave without him and given our situation I'm not waiting around" Finn said.

"Fine but we are going to wait a few minutes if possible. We do owe him that much despite what his orders are" Rey said in partial agreement.

"I can live with that but if it becomes to dangerous we are leaving" Finn said

Rey nods while leaning against a nearby wall to rest just as both Finn and her sees Luke walking out of door in the hanger, at the far end. Getting about half way to the Falcon Luke sees more First Order troopers begin come out of a few different door ways with starting to shoot at him.

Picking up speed into running Luke heads for the Millennium Falcon with eventually running up the boarding ramp and just as Luke is on board Rey hits a nearby button to close the door.

"Chewie get us out of here" Luke yells while heading into the corridor and to the cockpit.

Rey goes to move to help but all her used-up energy including the help the Force gives is at it's end, causing Rey to begin slump into unconsciousness.

"Help me to the medic area" Rey said.

Finn letting Rey support herself by throwing an arm around his shoulders as they manage to hurriedly make their way into the life support area set up in a cargo holding room.

Outside the First Order troopers uselessly fire at the Millennium Falcon as it lifts itself up off the hanger floor with turning around to the exit area.

Inside the cockpit Chewie engages the thrusters flying them out of the Imperial Star Destroyer as Luke arrives in the cockpit. Moving around the cockpit Luke begins pushing buttons, moving switches and setting the controls to get ready for the jump to light speed.

"We all set Chewie?" Luke asked sitting down in the main cockpit.

Chewie gives growl of approval while checking the display monitor.

"Alright let's do this" Luke said pressing forward on the hyperdrive control stick.

Moments later the Millennium Falcon makes the jump to lightspeed followed by the rest of the surviving X-wings and other such aircrafts belonging to the Resistance.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that**

**I wanted have Luke be a Jedi and the hero from the original films, not whatever Luke we got in the latest film.**

**Speaking of Luke, I wanted to firmly establish Kylo was too far gone for Luke to reach unlike Vader and had tried to help Ben Solo at the temple years ago. Only Kylo's thirst for power in the dark side of the Force kept him from listening to Luke.**

**Unlike the TLJ film for Luke trying to kill Ben solely because he saw a possible vison of Ben becoming evil instead of you know trying to help Ben turn away from Snoke like he did with Vader.**

**For Luke killing Kylo we know from the originals films Luke is willing to kill if needed. Examples of the first Death Star and Jabba's sail barge for starters.**

**Also, I wanted to bring Mara Jade who was in the Expand Universe which is considered Legends canon. Mara turned away from the dark side with eventually becoming Luke's wife, into the new Star Wars universe Disney has created.**

**So, I only know Mara from Fan Fiction and doing research on the character, mostly on the official Star Wars wika. However, what I do know of the character from that is a very interesting one and sadly Disney just threw her to the way side to never be used.**

**Occasionally I wonder if the people at Disney have issues with Han, Leia and Luke actually being happy given how the characters ended up in these new films or even like them.**

**Now yes, I had Finn and Rey in a married relationship because that's the only pairing I actually like for both of these characters.**

**So, Rey and Kylo pairing I'll never write and Poe/Finn is not happening either.**

**I don't write male/male relationships anyhow, it's a personal preference.**

**Moving on to Luke’s comment about more of walking along a grey line means he’s a Gray Jedi basically which is something I think got introduced rather recently or maybe it was with the Phantom Menace with Qui-Gon Jinn given his frequent defiance of the council.**

**Either way I kind of feel a natural progression would be that Luke would eventually move into being a grey Jedi, and not repeat the mistakes of the Jedi order of not having any negative emotions like anger or hate. Or not having any personal attachments like how Anakin’s marriage to Padme was forbidden by the Jedi code.**

**Putting aside the dumbness in not having any personal relationships or attachments of friendship or otherwise, I’ve always found that any negative emotion of anger or hate means your automatically going to become evil to be a little ridiculous.**

**For cleaning Luke up for all that hair and the beard he had in both the Force Awakens and The Last Jedi, is me more of harkening back to his appearance in the Legends canon.**

**Which I was going to have a part in here where Rey is Luke and Mara's daughter, but that just didn't work out how I wanted it to causing me to scrap it.**

**Just to clear this up I have not seen the Last Jedi yet, but I do know what happens so I'm not all that impressed with what the new people are doing with Star Wars.**

**Anyway, moving on yes, I do have more ideas for future Star Wars stories.**

**Now when I will get to doing and publishing them is a different matter entirely.**

**Until next time**


End file.
